In general, current home theater systems may have a media device to store available media content, including audio data and video data. Typically, a representative media device serves as a central store of media content and does not provide access to other possible media storage devices within the home.
Additionally, conventional remote control devices (that are more than just a universal remote control) to control the representative media device may be expensive. While a representative remote control device may be able to control the media device to deliver media content within a residence, the representative remote control device may not provide remote access to the media content. Additionally, the representative remote control device may utilize proprietary communication channels and/or may have limited functionality.